


Dark Times

by carbon6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, M/M, bootcamp!au, title will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbon6/pseuds/carbon6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War III's begun, and it's east versus west. Mostly.<br/>The Japanese boy loves books, the American loves to fight, their Russian commander's been pretty suspicious, and one of the Italians loves...pasta?<br/>Set in a training camp as our boys and girls prepare for an all-out war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Times

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, SO:  
> This is a collab with my friend Celia. (Who doesn't have an account, so it'll only be posted here!)  
> She suggested we changed the character's human names, so they will be as follows:  
> America: Chris  
> Canada: Matt  
> England: Jacob  
> N. Italy: Emilliano  
> S. Italy: Ricca  
> Germany: Andreas  
> Spain: Francesco  
> Japan: Itsuki  
> Greece: Kyriaki  
> Russia: Dmitri
> 
> Hopefully you won't get confused reading - enjoy!

Chris  
Like an idiot, I took the punch just to see how hard he could hit.  
I would never make that mistake again.  
Sergeant Wilhelm sent me spinning and I fell into Matt, who grumbled and pushed me off into Francesco. Francesco turned me around and hit me in the jaw.   
I staggered a bit, then stood up straight again, coming face to face with Captain Rostovich. He gave me that sunny smile and said cheerfully, “Because of unauthorized fighting, you will run into you drop. Understood? If an argument must be resolved in a fight, you get permission from me.”  
Wiping blood from my mouth, I squared my shoulders and tried to force a mask over my face.  
“Yes sir.”  
Dude was freakin’ creepy. Always going around with that jackass smile on his face like everything was just dandy, never sleeping (as far as I know). Man, I got up one time to take a leak outside and found him just standing on the rifle range lookin’ down at the targets. He wasn’t even wearin’ a coat.   
*****  
I ran around the trails through the woods, wishing somebody mighta come with me, and right around sunset my legs gave out under me and I dropped to my knees. Matt came out wanderin’ around, and when he found me, he said, kneeling down,   
“I was sent out with this for you. Be ready for training tomorrow.”  
“Thanks, dude.”  
It was a bottle of water and a turkey sandwich, and I laughed for no reason, draining the bottle in one long drag and eating the sandwich in three bites.   
*****  
Next morning, we went out to the gun range, and then reported back to Rostovich for hand-to-hand. We did fieldstripping for a while, then strength training, which I loved ‘cause most of it was with the upper body, and that was nothing for me.   
Plus, sometimes it was funny to watch Matt and Emilliano do their push-ups. I mean, they were just kids, but the rest of us were pretty young too, and we were doing okay.  
See, those assholes over in the east thought social Darwinism was still worth a crap, and decided they were gonna take over whatever they felt like. China took over India first, then Bhutan, Tibet, Myanmar, the surrounding areas. Then Pakistan made an alliance rather than be trampled, and they took over Vietnam and Laos, Iraq and Afghanistan. Iran made an alliance, and Mongolia went down as quick as that.   
They planned to head west across the continent, and got as far as the Russian border before we made an alliance of our own and did it World War I style. An attack on one of our countries was an attack to all of them.   
Problem was, we were kinda bluffing. We had never been forced to work together like this, and some of us weren’t ready for an attack. (Matt, Emilliano, Kyriaki, Ricca.) We had to get our crap together, and Dmitri Rostovich nominated himself to be commander of our camp.   
Jackass.  
But despite everything, life was pretty okay in the camp. They were good guys, and if you got Andreas drunk enough, he had a sense of humour.   
On our eleventh day out in the woods it started raining, and I was bored, so I pulled Kyriaki and Francesco out to wrestle with me. We pushed each other around in the mud until Kyriaki stood up straight and pulled herself from the fight. Francesco had me in a triangle and I glanced up, saying, “What’s up, Kyn?”  
“Shh,” she answered, moving over to a wall. I tapped out on Francesco’s arm and he laughed, letting go of me and punching me in the shoulder. “Good fight.”  
Kyri turned back and gave me as much of a pissed-off look as is possible on a face like hers, and I grinned, holding up my hands.  
Then Francesco stiffened too and tapped the gun of his hip, nodding towards the wall. I got out my 9 mil., moving over to the gate, then swung around, looking down the sights at the guy who dared mess with us.   
“Don’t shoot!” said the voice quietly, and I answered,  
“Then why don’t you come out, nice and slow.”  
A blond kid stepped out, hands on his head, and I called over my shoulder at Kyri, “Get Rostovich out here.”  
The kid went in through the gate in fronrt of me and dropped the rifle on his shoulder onto the ground. Everybody came out, Rostovich, Andreas, Ricca, Emilliano, Alex, (who was only in boxers,) Kyriaki, Francesco, Matt, and Itsuki. Usually you couldn’t pull Suki outta that library he’d amassed under his bunk. We all stood around while Dmitri paced, waiting for the speech. The guy didn’t ever speak while he was standing still.   
“Get on your knees,” Dmitri said, and the kid looked up finally, kneeling down.   
“I’m not here to spy,” the kid said, and Alex pulled a face, blowing blond hair out of his eyes. “Jacob?”  
Our new best friend glanced up again at his name, and Alex grinned. “Jacob! My old friend, how are things with you?”  
“Well enough,” Jacob answered, “considering I’ve got a gun to the back of my head.”  
Alex gave me a look, and I shrugged. “Dude, whaddya want from me? Your buddy here was the one snoopin’ around outside the camp.”  
“Enough!” Dmitri shouted, and we all backed off until he cooled down again. Nobody would say it, but I think he scared us all a bit. But not me, of course.  
Taking a moment to get that smile back on, Dmitri started pacing again. “We will give you choice: join us, or say good-bye. Very generous, yes? Because you are not leaving here when your loyalty lies elsewhere.”  
“Of course,” Jacob said. “Of course. I came to offer my assistance, anyway.”  
Dmitri raised an eyebrow at me, so I put away my gun and clapped Jacob on the shoulder. “Welcome to the club, man.”


End file.
